


Progress

by orphan_account



Category: Stiff Upper Lips (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Edwardian Period, Future Fic, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Progress

Everybody expected Emily and Edward to be quietly disinherited and forgotten. Instead, she moved into a smaller house, gave birth often and grew rosy-cheeked, plump and happy. He stayed at the mansion with Cedric and never changed much, save for accumulating some wrinkles and eventually losing a spot of hair.

Society, it seemed, was more upset at Emily. It's one thing to commit the sin of Sodom, another to reject the corset. Yet Edward's door was never closed to his sister, and he never happier than in a room full of nieces and nephews, with jam fingerprints on his best suit.


End file.
